Databases are used by many applications and teams to store data, settings, and documents related to their team or application. In order for users to perform these validations, the users must know several key details about each database. This include details such as the connection details (e.g. server, username, password, etc.), the particular table the data is stored, and the columns available to search.
In complex large-scale software projects it is necessary to perform different validations on multiple databases to ensure all systems/applications involved in the flow work as expected. This becomes very challenging since it is rare that a user will have deep knowledge about multiple different systems. In addition, when users need pull a file from the database as opposed to executing a query, it can be much more complicated to open the file or even save the file to a local drive.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.